Miau Miau Power
Miau Miau Power '''(a direct translation of the English dub title), is the Latino Spanish dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. Since it was dubbed from the English version, all of the character ages and names remain the same, although some are pronounced differently (ex: Sergio's name is pronounced as Ser-hee-oh in this dub). Like with most Mew Mew Power versions, only 26 episodes were dubbed. The dubbing was done by the '''Provideo S.A. company in Columbia. Most of the English jokes and puns (even ones that wouldn't make since when translated into Spanish) were kept in along with transformation phrases. Even Zoey's catchphrase, "Miau Miau Estilo, Miau Miau Gracia, Miau Miau Poder en tu Cara!", is a direct translation of the English catchphrase. The Latino Spanish dub aired on Cartoon Network stations in Mexico, Columbia and other Latino Spanish speaking countries. It later aired on their Boomerang digital cable channel. Episode List * Episode 1 - La Miau Miau Más Importante (The Most Important Mew Mew) * Episode 2 - La Nueva Chica Miau Miau (The New Mew Mew Girl) * Episode 3 - La Segunda Miau Miau (The Second Mew Mew) * Episode 4 - Una Miau Miau Muy Miedosa (A Very Scared Mew Mew) * Episode 5 - El Predácito León (The Lion Predasite) * Episode 6 - Gimnasia Miau Miau (Mew Mew Gymnastics) * Episode 7 - Una Visitante Muy Especial (A Very Special Visitor) * Episode 8 - Mono es Aunque Maulla (You Are a Monkey, Even Though You Mew) * Episode 9 - Un Hotel de Mentiras (A Hotel of Lies) * Episode 10 - ¿Quieres Bailar? (Do You Want to Dance?) * Episode 11 - Miau Miau Hollywood (Hollywood Mew Mew) * Episode 12 - La Quinta Miau Miau (The Fifth Mew Mew) * Episode 13 - Un Predácito Pegajoso (A Sticky Predasite) * Episode 14 - Algunas Mariposas Asustan (Some Butterflies Scare) * Episode 15 - Un Héroe Dentro de Mini-Miau (A Hero Within Mini-Mew) * Episode 16 - Los Libros del Amor (The Books of Love) * Episode 17 - Un Caballero para Recordar (A Knight to Remember) * Episode 18 - Mi Caballero, El de la Armadura Azul (My Knight, the One in Blue Armor) * Episode 19 - Una Chica y su Marsopa (A Girl and Her Porpoise) * Episode 20 - La Hija de Año (The Daughter of the Year) * Episode 21 - Alguien Abandonó el Nido Miau Miau (Someone Abandoned the Mew Mew's Nest) * Episode 22 - Bichos (Bugs) * Episode 23 - Amores Platónicos (Platonic Love) * Episode 24 - Diamantes, Los Peores Enemigos de Una Chica (Diamonds, The Worst Enemies of a Girl) * Episode 25 - La Búsqueda del Agua Azul (The Search For Blue Aqua) * Episode 26 - Salvemos al Mundo (Let's Save the World) Music The Latino Spanish version dubbed all of the English songs into their language. Similar to the Brazilian Portuguese dub's situation, clean tracks for the songs couldn't be obtained so they redid the instrumentals, causing the songs to lose most of their percussion (drums, symbols etc.). Cristina Villegas was the main vocalist for the dubbed music and Ximena Medina did the background vocals the chorus of the songs. List of songs: *Opening: Come Now! (Originally titled "Team Up!") *1st Transformation Theme: Change the World (Originally titled "Animal Instinct") *2nd Transformation Theme: Supernatural *Pilot Episode Insert Song: Between You and Me (Originally titled "Zoey's Theme") *Episode 10 Insert Song: Let's Dance Over and Over Again (Originally titled "Dance Another Day") *Episode 16 Insert Song: I Know That What I Feel is Love (Originally titled "Crush") *Episode 23 Insert Song: I Want to Be Your Love (Originally titled "Lucky Me!) *Episode 26 Insert Song: I Want to Dream! (Originally titled "Don't Wake Me Up!) Weapon & Attack Names Some of the weapons and attack names were changed but most stay true to the English dub. Zoey: *1st Weapon: Pink Bell *1st Attack: Pink Bell, Full Power! *2nd Weapon: Pink Bell + Wings *2nd Attack: Pink Bell, Total Power! *3rd Weapon: Pink Sceptre *3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! Corina: *Weapon: Lira Arrow *Attack: Like with the English dub, her attack is unnamed. Bridget: *Weapon: Combat Castanets *1st Attack: Deep Sea Wave Attack! *2nd Attack: Tsunami Attack! Kikki: *Weapon: Golden Tambourine *Attack: Tambourine Trench! Renée: *Weapon: Purple Dagger *Attack: Like with the English dub, her attack is unnamed. Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson - Alejandra Ramírez * Corina Bucksworth - Claudia Chavarro * Bridget Verdant - Dilma Gómez * Kikki Benjamin - Shirley Marulanda * Renée Roberts - Rocio Bermúdez * Mark - Alexander Paez ''' * Elliot Grant - '''Wolfang Galindo * Wesley J. Coolridge III - Camilo Rodriguez * Dren - Carlos Gutiérrez * Sardon - Harold Leal * Tarb - Andrés Palacio * Deep Blue - Mario Gutiérrez * Mini-Mew and Megan - Nancy Cortés * Mimi - Diana Beltrán Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations